


我們的第三、第六和更多次的約會

by Leonhard483



Series: あべさく零共通點的友誼 [2]
Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 阿部試著緩解那被目黑蓮喜歡上的不適感，並發現自己越來越被這人給吸引。調適的過程很緩慢，但阿部對自己發了誓。
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei/Meguro Ren
Series: あべさく零共通點的友誼 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007397
Kudos: 6





	我們的第三、第六和更多次的約會

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/gifts).



> 翻譯自rinnenotsubasa的作品，已取得授權，但覺得自己翻譯不夠到位，建議大家可以去看原文❤感謝作者大大這麼棒這麼暖心的文❤❤❤

For our third date, sixth date, and many more to come.  
我們的第三、第六和更多次的約會

這是兩人第三次一起出門，沒有佐久間、深澤和其他人。當然，因為這是場約會——老天，阿部到現在還無法習慣稱這為約會，一場和目黑蓮的約會。那個心思細膩又善良、美好的；那個說喜歡自己，希望自己給他一個機會的めめ。

第一次聽到目黑蓮對自己的感覺時讓阿部有些承受不住，就連現在兩人單獨在在澀谷的商圈閒逛對阿部來說都太多了。

阿部偷往自己右邊瞥了眼就為了看目黑的微笑，最近佔據阿部腦海最多的畫面就是對方的笑容，甚至讓他自己也不自覺地露出微笑。他依舊有時會感到緊張和不知所措，但那天結束時他總會感到那些微小的不安都是值得的。

當那些不安無法被目黑的微笑安撫時，他會回想佐久間說的那句話——你喜歡的事物並不一定都會讓你感到快樂。

今天的約、咳，約會與前兩次一樣棒，這次兩人決定去逛逛Parco和西武百貨。他們花了三小時就只是到處看和試穿，當個父母給生活費和沒有固定打工的大學學生顯然沒有多餘的閒錢能花，就算如此，依然有趣。

說實話，阿部從不知道只是逛街能這麼有趣，他只有在需要特定的東西才會去百貨公司，而且只會去有賣他需求物的店家。他更常做的是迅速買完東西後去咖啡廳坐上幾小時念書或閱讀，所以他從沒感受過逛街的樂趣，直到今天。

在一旁欣賞著目黑的笑容，阿部想沒有什麼比這樣度過一個下午更棒了。

就在阿部還享受著眼前的景象時目黑突然轉過頭，意料外的舉動讓阿部沒有時間移開目光裝作他沒有在盯著對方看。不安還有羞恥又再度填滿了阿部的胸口，他絕望的期盼現在有個洞能鑽。

他注意到目黑的目光後停止了那不可能的期望，沒有嘲諷或得意，那雙眼睛只是如同往常帶著小小的晶亮回望著他。阿部這才明白目黑根本不介意被自已盯著看，更別說會因此取笑自己。

目黑對任何人都是如此，不只是阿部。他擅長察覺旁人無意透漏的小動作並給予相對的回應，這是他與人為持友誼的最大原因，所以目黑絕沒有可能離開阿部的視線讓他不安。

阿部沒有迴避目黑的視線，他回望著對方問道。

「怎麼了？」

「你會餓嗎？」

目黑帶著興奮和亮晶晶的雙眸是那麼可愛，阿部忍不住微笑，那雙眼依舊帶著晶亮的目黑問道。

「我還好，你呢？」

阿部回答，他們原本計畫是在薩莉亞或有飲料套餐的連鎖餐廳用晚餐，阿部想知道目黑是不是有別的想法。

「一點，但沒關係。我們可以先去那邊的遊戲中心嗎？」

目黑用著令人信服的聲調，他又指著離他們所在大概幾百公尺遠道路右側的建築。有些遠，但阿部仍能看清楚招牌上的字。

當阿部帶著困惑答應時，目黑回應說深澤教了點夾娃娃機的小技巧，眼中閃爍著如同孩子般的興奮，阿部得克制自己不去揉捏對方可愛的過份的臉蛋。

「好吧，但別花太多。」

「最多兩千円。」

「你要花那麼多？」

「保證不會更多。」

「好吧。」

阿部笑了，想著深澤通常花在夾娃娃機上的金額，這價錢應該算合理。

臉部因為微笑而放鬆的阿部在目黑以左手去握住他右手時變得僵硬，他聽見目黑似乎是在說他們應該越過人群到另外一頭，他讓自己被目黑輕輕往前拉。前往遊戲中心的路上目黑說著他曾在深澤的指導下抓到兩隻，說挺好玩的，成了他無法去有小池塘的公園抓小龍蝦時的娛樂。

目黑的手指覆蓋在阿部的手背，他們整路上都握在一起。目黑的臉上沒有一絲緊張，好像這不是兩人第一次牽手。

看著說話的目黑，阿部想這真是不可思議，他臉上的表情漸漸地放鬆，儘管他的心跳還是跳得相當快。

目黑是那個對他有感覺卻在這情況下泰然自若，他可以無所謂的聊著在那夾娃娃高手下當學徒的故事，阿部卻顧著緊張他濕汗的手心會讓目黑討厭，這一點也不公平。

他尷尬的想放開彼此的手，只要他開口目黑定會照做，那是肯定的，畢竟目黑對他是那麼有耐心。

直到最後阿部都沒有要求目黑放手。

\---

這是他們第六次約會，對，約會，這次兩人打算去水族館和比家庭餐廳更浪漫的地方用餐。他們約會時一般都是各付各的，這次因為阿部最近幸運的在問答測驗上贏的了一點獎金，所以他提議晚餐他請，目黑在確定水族館門票還是他自己付錢之後答應了。

這次約會非常完美，並不是說阿部在前幾次不開心，而是這次他不在那麼緊張。他的心跳偶爾還是會跳得飛快，不過他不再花很多時間去擔心他手指和目黑的交纏在一起時他濕汗的手心，並享受著那些時刻。

阿部挑的餐廳是新開的，不會太華麗，有自己的包廂可以眺望外頭的河川。他看到其他去用過餐的客人貼在網路上的風景照挺漂亮的，想著如果和目黑一起去一定很棒。當他們抵達餐廳時，他看著目黑笑開的模樣，覺得當初在提議目黑在這吃飯時那令他神經衰弱的緊張都值得了。

當他們用完餐，桌上只剩下紅酒時，阿部感到相當放鬆。他只有在兩人決定放棄那會讓他們兩個離得遠遠的大桌，改坐在小但有舒服的沙發和直面河川風景的座位時那一小會感到不安。讓自己的肩膀碰觸到目黑的，對現在的阿部來說已經簡單許多，他將注意力放在眼前和身旁的美景，而不是一直去擔心這擔心那。

他們聊著，因為某個話題而一起轉過頭笑了，他們此刻的姿勢讓目黑的臉從沒有過的靠近阿部。目黑在意識到這情況後稍稍睜開了眼，視線自然而然的移至阿部的下半張臉。阿部無意識的咬住下嘴唇但很快就鬆開，想這會不會讓自己的嘴唇更加得顯眼。這想法很蠢，阿部承認。這並不是目黑第一次將視線停在他的唇上，阿部發現好幾次他這麼做，卻從沒有說什麼。目黑除了盯著他看之外沒有更多的動作，天知道目黑用了多少力氣才克制自己，而且一直都好好的忍住了，阿部很感謝目黑能這麼為他著想。

然而，今晚阿部並不想目黑還是那樣體貼。

意識到自己的慾望和他計畫做的事情，阿部感覺自已的臉在燒，他很不安，但他忽略那感覺閉上眼。

他預想唇上會有的恩典沒有到來，相反的，他聽到愉悅的笑聲。

阿部睜開眼看到目黑帶著被取悅的笑容看著他。有那麼一瞬間阿部感到沮喪，也許他只是妄想目黑想親他；也許他剛剛讓自己難堪。

「我想親你，阿部ちゃん，但不是在你抖得這麼厲害的時候。」

他的憂慮在目黑說了這句話之後消失。目黑的提點才讓阿部發覺他自己的身體狀況，他是真的坐在位子上不能克制地顫抖著。他一定是太緊張了，意識到之後阿部感到自我厭惡，他對毀了這一刻的自己失望。

目黑又輕笑了幾聲。

「你不能接受的話，我不會勉強的。」

目黑的語調很輕鬆，似乎對他來說這必定會發生，他除了對阿部保有耐心外什麼都沒做，他也會繼續這麼做。

「我沒有不能接受。」

阿部停止了自我厭惡，但依舊沮喪，他試圖反駁。

「那......你來。」

但他也沒有想過目黑會這樣回應自己。

「什麼？」

目黑閉上雙眼代替回應，嘴角帶著愉悅的上翹，阿部知道如果沒閉上眼他眼神也會是歡愉的。

阿部無力的小聲低吟，目黑卻持續閉著眼，並在聽到那挫敗的呻吟聲時又笑了，令人討厭。

讓他主動親吻？這太超過了！

但在阿部來到目黑面前望著他時，想起能讓這段感情持續目黑所付出的種種，自己也應該做點什麼才公平，對吧？

阿部俯身靠近安靜等待的目黑，近到他幾乎不能將雙眼的視線都固定在目黑的唇上，他感覺他的心跳瘋狂跳動，用力的撞擊在他肋骨上。這對他來說已經超出負荷了，他微微側過頭在目黑的右臉頰上輕吻，而不是在那雙唇上。

目黑睜開眼的同時阿部也退開了，他看到目黑眨了眨眼，像是要讓他的腦袋釐清狀況，爾後露出了今天最開心的笑容。目黑的頰上早因酒精而泛紅，但現在更加紅潤，讓人難以相信他只是因頰上的親吻而那麼的開心。

阿部也不能否認，餘下的時間裡他也因那吻笑的像喝醉了酒。

\---

阿部看到除了照，其他人都坐在桌邊，而照他皺著眉頭站在離其他人有些距離的地方。

「我得在明天之前把這本書拿給目黑，但我的車是今晚。」

阿部問他怎麼了，得到這樣的回覆。照沒有說更多，但阿部明白照要離開市區去找曾祖父母。看著他困擾的樣子，阿部沒有猶豫地提出幫忙。

「你可以給我，我今天要和他見面。」

他看到照笑了，但他還沒來得及聽到他的打算就被其他來到照身後的朋友給打斷了。

「所以、嗯......你要跟めめ去約會嗎？」

康二帶著傻氣的笑詢問道，阿部感覺到他的臉頰開始發熱，但他試圖保持鎮定地回應。

「是的。」

「所以、嗯......你們在交往了嗎？」

深澤在康二旁邊幫腔，阿部現在感覺他的臉頰不是熱而是在燒了，他的臉一定超紅又好笑。阿部試著控制他臉上的表情並專注在回答問題上。

「不、不是，我是說......還沒有......」

在他這麼說完後聽到他朋友發出叫囂和竊笑聲，阿部不打算理會，但深澤突然說了一句，而且視線並不在他身上，而是越過他肩膀。

「他是這麼說的。」

阿部緊張的順著深澤的視線轉過身，看到目黑就站在自己身後不遠的地方。

「我們不是約在高田車站嗎？！」

「我前輩找我，我有傳訊息給你。」

阿部驚訝的問，目黑笑開來回應，他聽起來並沒有因為阿部沒看到訊息而生氣，有時候阿部太專注在閱讀或唸書時總會忘了檢查自己的手機。

很明顯地目黑聽到了深澤和阿部兩人之間的問答，但他沒有提起，目黑只是走向照去拿書並和阿部一起離離開時向其他人道別。就算在約會時也沒有提及，目黑只是像往常他們的約會一樣說說笑笑。

「把你所有思考的精力用在學校考試和問答比賽節目上，你知道和我在一起的時候不需要勉強自自己的，對吧？」

在結束兩人的約會時，目黑突然對阿部說道，阿部回應他知道時，他在心底發誓他一定要讓目黑認為他是值得等的人。


End file.
